<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That One Time Neil Believed Love Exists by RedHeadFireBred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051430">That One Time Neil Believed Love Exists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadFireBred/pseuds/RedHeadFireBred'>RedHeadFireBred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That One Time Neil Ended Up In a Fairy Tale [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Andrew Minyard &amp; Renee Walker Friendship, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Boys Kissing, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Curse Breaking, Curses, Demisexual Neil Josten, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Half-Elves, Horses, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Intimacy, Kissing, Knight Kevin Day, Language Barrier, Lebedínoye Ózero | Swan Lake References, Light Angst, Like we're actually breaking the curse this time, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Minor Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Neil Josten &amp; Renee Walker Friendship, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Neil Josten, POV Neil Josten, Potions, Prince Aaron Minyard, Prince Andrew Minyard, Princes &amp; Princesses, Protective Aaron Minyard, Protective Andrew Minyard, Protective Neil Josten, Pumpkins, Royalty, Sassy Neil Josten, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Stupidity, Swandrew, Swearing, Swords, Swords &amp; Sorcery, Treason, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Witch Neil Josten, Witchcraft, Witches, andrew is the swan princess, but HE FINALLY REALIZES HIS FEELINGS, can i finally tag kissing pls, i guess, i'm determined to make that a tag now, neil rants about pumpkins, no beta we die like men, renee is the real winner here folks, the last of the honking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadFireBred/pseuds/RedHeadFireBred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the words of Crown Prince Aaron of Palmetto, "After what happened with my uncle and Prince Riko of E'Allen, we can rest assured that the plots against the Palace of Palmetto have been dealt with. Unfortunately, my brother is still cursed."</p><p>Andrew no longer seems to care that being cursed takes away everything else he's worked so hard for in his life. But Neil cares, and he's going to break it for him. Even if it's a love curse.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Or, Andrew finally shares his feelings about being a swan for half the day, Neil finally gets kissed and Renee is honestly the best person in the world.</p><p>NOTE: There are six parts before this I recommend reading first to understand what's happening, but you don't have to read them to get what's going on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That One Time Neil Ended Up In a Fairy Tale [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That One Time Neil Believed Love Exists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my darlings.</p><p>Are you as ready as I am for this?</p><p>I've been waiting to finally share this with you. I hope you enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil has...trouble with the concept of love.</p><p>For one, it isn’t something he believes in. The relationships he’s been exposed to in his life were never built on such things. He doesn’t think that his mother ever loved him, given he looked too much like his father, was extra baggage on her journey, his magic too distracting. Cared for him? Sure. Loved him? Most likely not.</p><p>With her own relationship, if it could even be called that, as an example, Mary Hatford had always pushed Neil away from pursuing any romantic interest. If she ever caught him with lingering stares on the people they met as they traveled she’d force him to look the other way. One time Neil had tried his luck and had his first kiss with a random girl in a small Vixen village, which ended up being an unsatisfying smacking of lips more than anything else. It wasn’t worth what he faced when his mother found out, anyways.</p><p>That was one of the reasons Neil thought his mother ended up taking them to the Enchanted Forest, secure in their tower. Along with the fact that nobody in their right mind entered the place, they were isolated and kept away from any distractions. For years the only company Neil had was his mother, who avoided looking at him and rarely had long conversations. In her paranoia she’d leave the tower at times, patrolling the clearing it had been built in and forcing Neil to remain inside.</p><p>There isn’t much to do when locked away. Neil quickly found a love for reading and knowledge, teaching himself how to speak different languages to pass the time. But fictional stories he enjoyed as well, reading about adventures others had that were different from his life. People that had purpose and friends and a reason for fighting, and also whatever the author’s depiction of love was.</p><p>It was strange, because all his life Neil had never found himself looking for such a thing. He’d never had it, so he didn’t get what the hype was for. When traveling throughout the kingdoms he’d noticed beautiful people, sure, and the only reason he’d taken the chance to lose his first kiss was because he was curious and the girl was interested. But it hadn’t felt good, and ever since then he hadn’t had the urge to kiss anyone again. </p><p>Besides, if he was going to “love” someone, that’s not the reason he’d chose to do it. Kissing or anything else physical would just be an added bonus. If he was going to choose someone it would be because he wanted to be with them for who they were, not because of anything else. At the same time, looking for someone wasn’t ever something Neil was concerned about. He was far more concerned with just surviving and avoiding his father. Now his father was gone, and he had a deal with Ichirou. He didn’t have to worry about just <em> surviving </em> anymore - now he could focus on other things in life.</p><p>Love had never been something Neil believed in or looked for, but at the same time, in the back of his mind, it was always something he really wanted.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The pumpkins had been a mess, and Neil ended up spending the entire day after he got back to his cottage to see the damage cleaning them up. He had ten in total, each the size of his horse, and he had no idea what to do with them. Shrink them down? Make pumpkin food? Sell them? He angrily muttered nonsense to himself as he pulled up another carrot the size of his arm.</p><p>Andrew thought this was all very funny. Neil did not.</p><p>“Oh, sure,” he grumbled, throwing the carrot Andrew’s way. Andrew just dodged it and waddled over to where the potatoes were, probably just as large as the rest of the things Neil had been growing. “Laugh all you want. Just remember <em> you’re </em> going to be the one eating all the shit I make.”</p><p>Andrew just honked, starting to dig around one of the potatoes. He’d been playfully helping as much as he could when he didn’t have hands, getting his feathers covered in dirt as he made more trouble than anything else. Neil was going to have a hard time cleaning up the garden to what it was like before everything happened. His brown mare, Esprit, was laying underneath a tree not far from the pumpkins, watching as he and Andrew worked and piping up with a sarcastic comment once in a while.</p><p><em> Food good, </em> she called. <em> Complain bad. Why, Neil? </em></p><p>Neil didn’t want to answer. Andrew lifted his head away from the hole he was digging to honk a few times, but Neil ignored that too.</p><p><em> He says. Brat. </em> Esprit neighed once, almost like she was laughing. <em> Ask to tell you. </em></p><p>And that’s when Neil suddenly learned he could’ve just gotten other animals he could communicate with to translate what Andrew’s honks meant.</p><p>“Fuck this,” he grumbled, taking out the short sword he’d been holding onto. His magic moved towards it and he pointed it at the carrots, using it to try and pull them all up at once. They began to slowly, and then rushed out of the Earth all at once, sending the shortsword flying out of Neil’s hand as he fell on his ass. </p><p>And Andrew was honking in response. Well, it was more of short loud honks, and...he was just laughing, that’s what he was doing.</p><p>Neil grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in the swan’s direction. “Urg,” he huffed, wiping his hands off on his pants as he heard some heavy footfalls, looking up to watch Aaron ride into the clearing.</p><p>He looked confused, but there was also a tiny smirk on his face. “Now that the kingdoms are at peace you’ve decided to roll around in the dirt?”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Neil replied. He got up and kicked one of the carrots that got him into this mess. “It’s Andrew’s fault.”</p><p>Aaron dismounted and walked to the garden, carefully staying out of it. “What happened?”</p><p>“I tried to preserve everything so it wouldn’t die while I was gone,” Neil explained. He watched Aaron’s gaze get drawn to the pumpkins. “Do you want them? You could make lots of food.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Pumpkin soup, pumpkin bread, pumpkin pie…”</p><p>With an eye roll, Aaron said, “We need to have a meeting. I’m summoning my court to go over what happened with E’Allen.”</p><p>“Pumpkin...chicken,” Neil continued, mostly ignoring what Aaron was saying. He started kicking the carrots towards the small pile he had been making before using his magic, which he regretted when it just felt like he stubbed his toe, but Neil is stubborn and not about to show the pain he felt on his face. He kicked said carrot again.</p><p>“Andrew needs to be there,” Aaron continued. “Kevin told me what happened, but we need to decide what happens next.”</p><p>“Stew!” Neil exclaimed, turning around and pointing a finger at Andrew, who was blankly staring back while he clearly tried to hide the fact he’d made a hole by sitting on it. “You’re going to eat it.”</p><p>“Are you ignoring me on purpose?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Aaron huffed loudly. He was losing his temper, and it was fun to watch. “Neil, I’m summoning my court. You’re going to be there.”</p><p>“Why?” Neil complained, kicking the carrot again. “I’m not part of your court.”</p><p>“You’re bringing Andrew there, because <em> he’s </em> part of the court.”</p><p>“He’s a swan during the day. He can’t talk.”</p><p>A smug look rose on Aaron’s face. “Won’t that be a shame.”</p><p>A loud honk let both Neil and Aaron know just what Andrew thought about <em> that </em>, but they both ignored it. “Do I have to?” Neil asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Aaron grumbled, turning away. He went back to his horse and pulled himself into the saddle. “Tomorrow, be at the palace by midday.”</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness,” Neil said in the most sarcastic voice he could. Once Aaron rode away, he turned back to the swan still sitting on the hole he’d dug, clearly deeper than he’d first meant it to be. “You gonna move so I can see the damage, Your <em> Other </em> Highness?”</p><p>They managed to finish getting everything out of the garden. The potatoes were each the size of Neil’s head, the peppers not as large but close. Surprisingly it was the tomatoes that remained a normal size, but there <em> were </em> a lot of them. He washed the crops he gathered and managed to get Andrew to allow him to clean his feathers, then washed himself as best he could without taking a shower.</p><p>He spent the rest of the evening making stew now that it was on his mind, once in a while staring out the window at the gigantic pumpkins he had to deal with at some point. Andrew kept dragging his attention away, apparently feeling really affectionate in that he kept pushing for pets. Neil was happy to give them, running his fingers gently through the feathers on Andrew’s head and neck until he was rewarded with the honking purr he hadn’t heard in so long. </p><p>When the stew was finished, Neil got it packed away and followed Andrew to the sacred grounds so that he could transform for the night. While his friend went to the lake he prepared everything, pouring two bowls and making sure his eyes didn’t wander away from his task when Andrew returned, going straight for his wardrobe. The same thing had happened the night before, after the blood oath had been completed and the two were finally left along again. Eating a meal and talking until he fell asleep with Andrew was something Neil found he really enjoyed doing, and he wished it didn’t have to be reserved for the night.</p><p>He realized that he really wanted this curse to be broken. Preferably immediately.</p><p>But saying that out loud would probably just piss Andrew off, so he decided he’d think more about that later. “What’s it like being a swan?” Neil decided to ask instead.</p><p>Andrew paused with the spoon halfway in his mouth, staring at Neil with a blank look. After a second he finished eating his spoonful, continuing to do nothing but stare, which made Neil feel really awkward. But he wasn’t going to take his question back, because he really was curious. “It feels wrong,” Andrew ended up saying.</p><p>“Wrong how?”</p><p>He inhaled sharply and let go of the spoon. “I don’t know - imagine being a bird when you’re actually a human. It just feels wrong.”</p><p>Neil didn’t look away no matter how much he wanted to. “Sorry,” he mumbled.</p><p>Andrew didn’t acknowledge the apology. He just continued to rant. “I can’t talk, I’ve got fucking feathers <em> everywhere </em>, and those fucking feet are the worst, and…” He paused. “Flying isn’t so bad, I guess.”</p><p>“Hey, it could’ve been worse,” Neil spoke up, trying to lighten the mood. “You could’ve been a duck.”</p><p>He only got <em> that </em> look: the unimpressed eyebrow raise of disappointment. Neil looked down at his bowl of stew and decided he should be more careful about what he blurts out. That’s why he didn’t ask what Andrew thought about Riko deciding on a swan of all things, or how he suddenly adjusted to the curse. Or how he thought he could break it. Or - </p><p>“You could’ve been turned into an ugly bird, like a chicken,” Neil started saying. “At least swans are beautiful.”</p><p>Oh, nope, that thought escaped. He looked up slowly, meeting Andrew’s gaze. He was no longer giving the unimpressed eyebrow raise of disappointment, but Neil was pretty sure his desire to kill Neil had gone up. </p><p>“And terrifying,” he added.</p><p>Andrew’s hand started moving towards the butter knife Neil had brought along <em> for some reason, </em>fuck! Why did he bring those along? Andrew didn’t even need a knife to be able to kill Neil. He could easily do it with the spoon. Neil’s hand reached out and quickly snatched the knife, throwing it over his shoulder without bothering to watch where it ended up. He’d find it later. Preferably before Andrew woke up as a swan and tried to use it to terrorize him in the morning. Andrew’s hand moved back to the spoon he was using but he didn’t suddenly try to use it to commit a murder, and just started eating again.</p><p>“One hundred five,” he said after a few seconds.</p><p>Neil frowned to himself. “I thought I was at one hundred ten?”</p><p>“You wanted it to go up?” Andrew asked. “Fine. One hundred thirteen.”</p><p>“That’s not…” Neil trailed off, then couldn’t help but laugh. He caught the tiny smile on Andrew’s face, just the barely visible upwards quirk of the corners of his mouth, but it was there all the same. Neil had begun thinking those to be his own private smiles, just a small part of Andrew that was all his. He decided to continue asking stupid questions. “What’s your favorite animal after this?”</p><p>“I hate you,” Andrew grumbled, picking up his bowl of stew and turning in his seat so he was no longer facing Neil. “You?”</p><p>“Foxes,” Neil replied without hesitation. He enjoyed the company of all the animals he met in the Enchanted Forest, but he could never forget about the kits he’d found and basically raised. He started talking to Andrew about them. “You’ve met Screecher,” he reminded.</p><p>And oh, was that an adventure. Screecher had been the one to bring Neil to Andrew in the first place, when his wing had been broken and he was cornered by wolves. She had never been able to stop her habit of bursting into Neil’s cottage and screeching until given affection, and the first times she’d done it when Andrew kept visiting he would chase her out, honking loudly at her and looking absolutely terrifying as he did so.</p><p>“She’s a spoiled brat,” Andrew huffed.</p><p>That made Neil laugh. “Yeah, like you’re any better, Honker.”</p><p>Andrew roughly dropped his bowl on the table and stood up, rounding it with the spoon in hand. Neil got up and started running, knowing that was pretty much all he could do in this situation. Andrew had the muscle mass and strength to take him down, but Neil had stamina. He could run his ass off, which was what he planned on doing. While convinced Andrew wasn’t going to <em> actually </em> kill him, Neil decided he’d rather not take that chance.</p><p>He was caught anyways. Andrew held the spoon threateningly below Neil’s chin, pinning him against one of the pillars not far from his little living space. One of Neil’s hands grabbed the sleeve of the shirt Andrew was wearing while the other was quickly pinned at his side. “I’m sorry,” he tried, but he couldn’t stop grinning so Andrew totally knew he actually wasn’t.</p><p>Sure enough, the spoon remained in place. The disappointed eyebrow raise was back. “Try again,” Andrew told him, pinning him more until Neil could barely breathe.</p><p>“I’m not sorry,” Neil got out. “If you kill me everyone will know it was you.”</p><p>“Not if I hide your body.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks, ‘Drew,” Neil wheezed. He watched Andrew’s look turn into a glare and his nostrils flare, and suddenly he was being moved from the pillar to land on the ground on his back. Neil turned his head to the side where Andrew was laying next to him on the grass, hands folded on his stomach. “Um, Andrew…?”</p><p>“Just shut up for a while,” Andrew ordered. His eyes were closed like he was going to sleep. </p><p>Neil snorted. “Alright,” he agreed, turning to look up at the night sky.</p><p>They laid side by side for a long time, stargazing until both their bowls of stew had long gone cold.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“We’ve gathered to discuss Andrew’s coronation,” Aaron began the court meeting in a voice that made him sound like he’d really rather be talking about anything but that. It certainly set the tone, at least.</p><p>Neil and Andrew had arrived at the palace by midday, like Aaron wanted them, and were currently seated at a table in the throne room. Andrew had been immediately banned from standing on the table when he’d rushed at one of the court members with no shame, stealing one of the papers placed in front of him. Neil thought it was hilarious, but nobody else seemed to think so. Aaron had reprimanded him before his court, who didn’t know the pale-gold swan that was waddling around on the table was the other prince, and then promptly told Neil to “control his pet”.</p><p>Andrew took great offence to that, and so did Neil, for the record. He may have awkwardly told a little girl that Andrew was his pet once, but that was because he doesn’t know how to talk around bright eyed children. This was in front of older nobles that had comically shocked looks on their faces at the entire incident. So now Andrew was seated in Neil’s lap, nosing the papers Neil had received with his beak.</p><p>“After what happened with my uncle and Prince Riko of E’Allen, we can rest assured that the plots against the Palace of Palmetto have been dealt with,” Aaron continued. “Unfortunately, my brother is still cursed.” He nodded towards Andrew, who finally looked up and honked.</p><p>“What we need to do,” Nicky spoke up, “is figure out an alternative to who succeeds the throne.”</p><p>One of the court members motioned to speak. He was an older man, like most of the court was, with a scrunched up face that seemed to give him a permanent scowl. Neil thought he looked really funny and probably had an irrelevant opinion about everything. “If I may, Your Highness, wouldn’t it be best to remain in power until your brother’s curse has been lifted?”</p><p>A different court member also spoke up in agreement. “Call off your engagement to - “</p><p>Aaron didn’t like that. He interrupted quickly, saying, “I will not call off my engagement to Queen Katelyn.” He shared a look with Nicky, who also looked upset at the court member’s suggestions. “That alliance is too important. If we don’t strengthen our bonds with the other kingdoms we’ll be left to ruin.”</p><p>“Isn’t your haste to establish these bonds the reason your brother was cursed?” asked Scowl-Face as he shuffled some of the papers before him. “He was kidnapped and cursed on his journey back from E’Allen, after attending King Ichirou’s coronation.”</p><p>“Prince Andrew chose to go to that,” Allison spoke up, her voice firm. Andrew coupled her rebuttal with a few honks.</p><p>“Indeed,” Scowl-Face seemed to grumble.</p><p>The court member that agreed with him earlier took his chance again. “Your Highness, wouldn’t it have been a better decision to have attended King Ichirou’s coronation yourself?”</p><p>For a moment, everyone around the table seemed shocked to silence at the man’s words. “Aaron was - “ Nicky spoke up, but quickly stopped when Aaron tapped his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s true, Andrew went in my place,” he said, very carefully keeping his temper. Neil could tell he was wavering just slightly, but he managed to keep it together. “At that time I had a meeting with Queen Katelyn, so I asked him to go instead, and he did.”</p><p>“Then,” that same man said, a triumphant look on his face for <em> some reason. </em> “You can hardly blame them, right? They could’ve been offended by <em> his </em> appearance.”</p><p>For a moment there was quiet following the statement that was soon met with loud outrage. Allison started yelling at that court member with both Dan and Matt on her side, which prompted some of the other old men to stand up and start shouting back, which set off <em> more </em> court members until Neil couldn’t make out what individuals were saying anymore. He looked down at Andrew, who seemed the calmest throughout all the yelling. He couldn’t understand why everyone was freaking out, or why that man would say such a thing in the first place.</p><p>Then, it hit him. He remembered talks he and Andrew had after they were first able to, when Andrew explained to him what Queen Tilda had done. Andrew wasn’t raised in the palace, taught how to take the throne one day. He’d been shoved into the kingdom, living in orphanages and moving from house to farm until he one day met Aaron, and was taken back. Some nobles, like Scowl-Face and his accomplice, appeared to be upset with Andrew being set up to take the throne with Aaron deciding to get married.</p><p>Shit. They didn’t see Andrew as royalty. They were noblemen that hadn’t worked a day in their lives, content under the kingdom Queen Tilda had built. And Andrew wasn’t shy about his ideas - he’d told Neil about a few he’d shared during court meetings of things he wanted to do when he was king. Build more schools. Give orphanages more funding. Expand the royal guard. There were others, but mostly it was to take away Tilda’s system that took tax money and handed it to the rich, like said court members here.</p><p>Neil knew he looked frightening, especially since he’d finally removed the bandages covering his face and arms to let the wounds there breathe. He wasn’t a pretty sight, and the court knew it. Controlling his magic was easier than before, but it still ran wild under his skin the angrier he got. “Unless you have anything important to add,” Neil spoke up, his voice bringing the rest of the room quiet as all focus went to him, “then shut your mouth. Or I’ll shut it for you.”</p><p>Everyone that had stood up slowly sat again. Both Scowl-Face and the other nobleman avoided Neil’s glare and shut up. </p><p>“That’s not necessary, Neil,” Aaron said, staring at not just those two, but a few others around the table that also looked away. “I value everyone’s opinion in my court.”</p><p>Neil wanted to tell him that his court sucks, but didn’t when Andrew bit his fingers from under the table.</p><p>“We need an alternative,” Aaron finally continued after far too long of silence. “I will not be calling off my engagement. We’re looking into breaking Andrew’s curse, but his coronation is in six days. If he isn’t able to take the throne, someone else has to.”</p><p>Nobody offered anything. Those on the court that had spoken with gusto earlier were silent now, and even Neil’s friends seemed stumped. Allison was tapping her fingernails against the table in agitation until Renee grabbed her hand to stop the noise. Dan and Matt exchanged looks but said nothing. Kevin was absent, since he was in Trojian with Jean. Neil had no idea how things like politics or royalty work, so he decided to remain silent himself, looking at Andrew, who was looking at the table.</p><p>“With Luther on trial, there’s no one left in the royal family to take the throne,” Nicky spoke up, looking at Aaron as he said so. “So, it’ll have to be someone else.”</p><p>Aaron nodded, then turned to look at Neil. Or Andrew, who was still staring at the table. “Andrew,” Aaron called, gaining his brother’s attention. “You need to pick.”</p><p>Andrew tensed and honked, but after a few seconds he hopped onto the table and started moving. He walked until he reached Nicky, nudging his cheek once with a quiet honk.</p><p>Nicky seemed surprised, all wide-eyed and tense. <em> “Me?” </em> he asked.</p><p>With a honk of affirmation, Andrew looked to Aaron, who was nodding at the choice. “You were raised here too, Nicky,” he said. “You’re just as prepared as I was to take the throne one day.”</p><p>“But - uh, but - “ Nicky cut himself off, seemingly unsure of how to respond. “Really? Me?”</p><p>Neil watched the exchange with just a hint of happiness that he kept to himself. Andrew made his way back over and plopped himself back in Neil’s lap, apparently deciding that his work was done. Aaron seemed to agree because he quickly started to call off the court meeting despite the protests, deciding to formally declare Nicky to be next in line to the throne if Andrew’s curse wasn’t broken by his coronation date. Andrew honked now that the meeting was over, quickly moving towards the doors while Aaron left, followed by those in the court that apparently decided to keep protesting.</p><p>He wondered if it discouraged Nicky at all. Neil wanted to leave just as much as Andrew did but found himself walking over to where Nicky was standing by the windows, clearly still in shock. “I guess - congratulations?” Neil said.</p><p>“No, not congratulations,” Nicky hissed, turning around and looking panicked. “Andrew, what were you <em> thinking?” </em></p><p>Andrew, who was in the middle of waddling over to them, gave an offended honk. “What I think he means,” Neil pretended to translate, “is that he picked who he thought was most capable to take the throne if he couldn’t.”</p><p>Neil heard a tiny huff just behind him, but he ignored it. Nicky apparently did too as he walked back to the chair he had just been in, sinking down into it. “I mean, thanks,” he said. “But what am I gonna do? I wasn’t prepared to take the throne! I never considered it an option!”</p><p>“You ever think of how weird that phrase is?” Neil asked, looking down at Andrew. “‘Take the throne’.”</p><p>Nicky let out a long wail into his hands. He sounded like he was going to start crying soon. “Why me?” Neil was pretty sure he heard.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting in the chair Aaron had left. “Is it really that bad?”</p><p>“No, I’ll get over it,” Nicky grumbled, raising his head. “It’s just a lot to suddenly spring on someone, y’know? Now I have to try and figure out how to tell my boyfriend that I might be king in a few days.”</p><p>“That shouldn’t be hard. Just say, ‘Hey, I’m going to be king in a few days’.”</p><p>“This wasn’t in the plans, Neil!” Nicky exclaimed. “We were going to go to his house in the country and have a kid or two and Erik would teach them how to ride horses while I taught them how to read. You know, a simple life. Not <em> royalty.” </em></p><p>Andrew honked a few times as he flew up to the table. There was something sassy or sarcastic about those honks that brought the fire back to Nicky’s eyes. Andrew looked smug about it, too.</p><p>“No, <em> you </em> were the one that was planning to become king!” Nicky shouted at him. “You had all these grand plans and had taken extra tutoring lessons even though you <em> hate </em> them to make sure you were prepared! You can’t suddenly back out now!”</p><p>“He’s cursed,” Neil pointed out.</p><p>“Exactly!” Nicky leaned forward in his chair, getting into Neil’s space. “Neil, do me a favor and break this curse. And quickly.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, sure,” Neil said, leaning away.</p><p>It seemed like Nicky could breathe easier after that. He leaned back with a sigh but still seemed upset. </p><p>“Why weren’t you in line for the throne, anyways?” Neil asked. “You’re Andrew and Aaron’s cousin. Seems like it should count for something.”</p><p>“I was disowned,” Nicky explained, voice low. “I chose to go study at a university out in the country instead of staying in the palace with my parents. Long story short, they didn’t exactly support anything I did.”</p><p>Neil wanted to show sympathy for Nicky having such shitty parents, but the last time he’d done that he was pretty sure he caused more harm than good. This time he just reached out and patted Nicky’s shoulder instead of adding any words to it. It didn’t seem to help.</p><p>After the silence got awkward enough that Neil decided this had to be the most tortuous moment of his life - and he’d gone through actual torture - Nicky finally broke it by getting to his feet. “I’m going to...try to explain this to Erik, I guess,” he said in a dejected voice, leaving the throne room.</p><p>When he was finally gone, Neil also decided it was time to leave and followed Andrew out. Sneaking away was probably not the smartest thing to do, but Neil didn’t want to deal with nobles or courts anymore. Ever. He and Andrew got to the stables as quickly as they could, found Esprit and rode out of Foxhole before anyone stopped them.</p><p>Neil decided they’d go straight to the sacred grounds when the sun set as they entered the Enchanted Forest. Andrew flew off towards the lake while Neil kept his back turned, removing Esprit’s saddle and bridle for the night. When he made it to Andrew’s living space he was dressed and leaning against a pillar, staring at the lake while Neil approached.</p><p>“Do you think you did the right thing?” he asked, coming to a stop at Andrew’s side.</p><p>“Nicky’s the right choice,” Andrew replied without hesitation. “He’s more than capable. He’ll get over it in a day or two.”</p><p>“You say that like you’re not going to be there for your coronation.”</p><p>“Maybe I won’t be.”</p><p>He wouldn’t if the curse wasn’t lifted by then. Andrew seemed to accept that, too, but Neil couldn’t. He may not know the first thing about politics or how to be king, but at one point it had been important to Andrew. He’d made plans and apparently went to extra tutoring lessons to make sure he was prepared, but now he was just letting it all fade away without a fight or argument. It just wasn’t right.</p><p>“Well, what do you want to do?” Neil asked. It seemed important when Andrew’s freedom was so restricted. Maybe if he told Neil, then <em> Neil </em> could...</p><p>Andrew hummed. “Nothing.”</p><p>“Nothing?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“What about the curse?”</p><p>“Who cares?” Andrew scowled and turned away, going to his table and sitting down. Neil followed him and watched his friend gather his thoughts. “Maybe it’ll get broken. Maybe it won’t.”</p><p>Neil didn’t understand. “But you’re stuck as a swan during the day.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He sighed. “Let me help,” he asked quietly. “Love curses are messy, but they <em> can </em> get broken.” Andrew rolled his eyes in response but Neil just wouldn’t have it. “Hey, is there someone? Maybe they could break it.”</p><p>Andrew was quiet, leaving Neil in suspense for a few seconds, but he slowly nodded. “There’s someone,” he mumbled, averting his eyes.</p><p>“Great!” Neil cheered as much as he could. He got a pang in his chest, but he ignored it, deciding he’d look into that later. “Can they break it?”</p><p>“I don’t know, he’s kind of an idiot.”</p><p>“You know other idiots?” Neil teased.</p><p>“Unfortunately,” Andrew grumbled.</p><p>Neil stood up. “Let’s go get him. Or I could, I guess.”</p><p>“No,” Andrew shot down, pointing to the chair Neil had just got out of. He slowly sat back down. “You said love curses are messy.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Telling someone they need to be in love defeats the purpose of falling in love, or whatever,” Andrew grumbled. “So, I’m not telling him about his feelings. He has to figure them out for himself.”</p><p>That meant things were going to be very slow. “Andrew, this means you have to get out and meet people.”</p><p>“To steal your line: I’m fine,” Andrew replied. “I don’t...<em> need </em> the curse broken.”</p><p>It was sad to hear, but Neil supposed Andrew was right. The prince was far more mellow about being cursed, especially since he and Aaron found another solution to the whole coronation thing. On the other hand, <em> Neil </em>was the one that wanted the curse broken. He was the one that wanted to be able to have conversations with Andrew whenever he wanted, and for Andrew to be able to leave the sacred grounds as a human. </p><p>Why did everything have to be so complicated?</p><p>“You can stay with me,” he offered. “I’ll look after you until the curse is broken.”</p><p>Andrew hummed. “And if it never is?”</p><p>“Then you’re just stuck with me forever.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Andrew ordered. “One hundred seventeen.”</p><p>For a moment Neil had forgotten about Andrew’s weird percentage thing, but hearing his friend say that he now wanted to kill Neil only 117% of the time didn’t strike fear in him, like it might someone else. It just brought a smile to his face. “That much, huh?”</p><p>“Now it’s one hundred twenty.”</p><p>“Every time you say that, I believe you a little less.”</p><p>They spent some time talking at the table, unpacking some leftover food from the night before as a meal. Neil rambled on about whatever came to mind, earning a hum or comment once in a while from Andrew. When they finished Neil took care of their plates and silverware, cleaning them up and tucking them away for whenever he ended up back at his cottage. After that he returned to the table and sat down, joining Andrew in watching the lake. The moonlight was still shining on it, lighting up the water as the tiny waves made noise, adding to the peaceful quiet they were in.</p><p>“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Neil began, looking away from the lake to Andrew. “Why did you come back to see me after I healed your wing?”</p><p>Andrew clearly hesitated with his answer. “You’re distracting.”</p><p>“Distracting?” Neil asked, frowning to himself as he thought. “Like, in general?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>He must’ve seen the dejected look on Neil’s face. “I was going through withdrawal,” Andrew finally said, slouching in his chair. “And you were distracting.”</p><p>Neil straightened up and leaned against the table, giving Andrew his complete attention. “Withdrawal?”</p><p>“I smoke,” Andrew explained. “Or, I used to. When Riko cursed me, he didn’t exactly give me time to grab my pipe.”</p><p>“That sucks,” Neil commented. His mother used to smoke after they went on the run and continued to do it up until she died. </p><p>“It did,” Andrew replied. “You were...good at distracting me from the symptoms. That’s why I kept coming back.” He looked away, facing the lake again and finished, “At first.”</p><p>“At first?”</p><p>Andrew let out a long breath. It wasn’t a sigh, but it was full of irritation anyway. “I was cursed the day before we met. I was alone and a fucking <em> bird. </em> I found the first person I could and latched onto him.”</p><p>The honesty was blinding, and Neil knew he should probably feel thankful that Andrew found him and “latched onto” him, but for some reason it just didn’t feel quite right. “What changed?” he decided to ask, more quietly.</p><p>“You were just supposed to be a distraction from the withdrawal,” Andrew said slowly. “An after effect of the loss of drugs.”</p><p>“When did I become something more?”</p><p>He was quickly reminded why he shouldn't just blurt what was on his mind when Andrew looked back at him sharply, clear warning written on his face. “You’re not. You’re nothing.”</p><p>Neil couldn’t help but smile. Just a tiny one, more of a twitch of his lips than a grin, but it was there regardless. He remembered what he and Andrew had just talked about an hour or two before. “You said you wanted nothing.”</p><p>“Stop,” Andrew ordered. He reached one hand out, pausing on the table near where Neil’s were resting. “Don’t look at me like that.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Like I’m your answer.”</p><p>In the back of his mind, Neil couldn’t help but think that was exactly the reason he was looking at Andrew like that. Before they’d met he was content with life, he supposed, but he’d been a hermit living in the woods with only the animals for company. Meeting Andrew had given him much more to live for: friends, family, a purpose...Just to name a few.</p><p>“What if you are?” Neil decided to ask.</p><p>“I’m <em> not,” </em> Andrew hissed out, “and you sure as fuck aren’t mine. I hate you.” He reached out the rest of the way to Neil’s nearest hand, locking their fingers together in a tight hold and pointedly looked away. The touch shocked Neil but it wasn’t unwelcome. In fact, he liked it.</p><p>It was just a little worrying, because he couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him without malice. Before Andrew, that is.</p><p>Without doubt, Andrew had to rely on a different method of communication when he was a swan. He talked with his eyes and long looks, bites and body language. Neil enjoyed the nips to his fingers and the times Andrew would hop into his lap, curling up for a nap. Before Andrew started doing that, the only touch Neil really remembered was from his mother. And the only comforting touch she’d ever given was when she forced him to sleep in the same bed, one hand under the pillow where a dagger was hidden.</p><p>He hadn’t realized how tense he’d gotten. Andrew let go and pulled away, even standing up. “I’m not doing this right now,” he said, shoulders hunched. </p><p>“Not doing what?” Neil asked, getting up as well.</p><p><em> “That,” </em> Andrew sneered, glancing over his shoulder. “You’re an idiot.”</p><p>“Yeah. So?”</p><p>“I’m not explaining this to you.” Andrew moved, sitting down heavily in his blanket pile and glaring at everything, but pointedly avoided Neil’s gaze. “You need to figure this out yourself.”</p><p>“Figure…?” Neil shook his head and took a tentative step closer. “What out?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Andrew sighed, turning away fully. “Go away.”</p><p>He hesitated. There it was again, that weird ache Neil felt in his chest. He felt like if he left now he would regret it, because there was something going on that Andrew wouldn’t talk to him about, and it was important. He was urging Neil to figure it out himself when he had no idea where to start. But pushing wasn’t going to get him anywhere, and Neil didn’t want to resort to that in the first place.</p><p>“Neil,” Andrew called, still turned away. “Leave.”</p><p>He wanted to stay. Fuck, he want to stay <em> so bad. </em> Maybe they could just...talk it out? “Andrew - ”</p><p>“I’m not telling you again.”</p><p>Neil turned away and walked out of the sacred grounds.</p><p>~*~</p><p>What he was doing right now was...very shameful.</p><p>He was running again. He’d promised he wouldn’t, but he was. Before the sun rose Neil had packed some of his crops from his garden and rode out of the Enchanted Forest. At one point he ended up deciding that he would go to Foxhole and try to sell what he had because he didn’t know what else to do. Andrew told him to leave, sure, but not like <em> this. </em> Neil just didn’t want him to show up as a swan in his cottage, unable to talk through what had happened last night.</p><p>So he was running away. Temporarily, he convinced himself, just for a day, but it didn’t hide the fact that this was what he was doing.</p><p>When he got to Foxhole he wandered through the markets, looking at the stalls and stores and trying to think to himself who the hell would want to buy some oversized carrots and potatoes. Esprit walked down the road as he looked, but eventually Neil sighed and decided whatever he was doing should just stop. <em> I should go back, </em> he thought, but made no move to get going.</p><p>“Neil?”</p><p>He looked up to find Esprit had stopped right in front of Wymack’s blacksmith shop. The man was standing on the edge of the street, wiping his hands off with a dirty rag. Neil suddenly felt awkward, wondering how he ended up right here, especially alone.</p><p>“Hi,” he responded.</p><p>Wymack gave him a long look, then glanced towards the stables right next to his home. “Why don’t you get your horse comfortable, then come inside for some lunch?”</p><p>Neil didn’t have an appetite, but if he refused then he’d just have to go back to the cottage, and he just wasn’t ready to do that. “Alright,” he agreed, getting out of the saddle.</p><p>Wymack was waiting for him when he finished getting Esprit settled in the stables, leading him upstairs to where Abby was. She welcomed him with a smile that faltered at the sight of the scars on his face that Neil had somehow forgotten about while wallowing on about what was going on between him and Andrew. He felt self-conscious under her and Wymack’s stares, shrinking back a little.</p><p>“I can leave,” he offered.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Abby said, moving to lightly push him towards the kitchen. “Sit here. Let me look at those.”</p><p>There was no point in telling her there was nothing she could do to make the burns heal. Neil sat and let her look them over, told her when he’d gotten them when asked, and explained that they were a result of his magic burning him up from the inside. Seeing them himself forced him to remember what had happened in E’Allen, when he’d been reckless and tried to escape Lola but only ended up being dragged back to Baltimore Estate. “They’re not going to go away,” he said quietly.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Abby said back. It sounded like she meant it.</p><p>She didn’t linger with her touches and mostly kept her grip to his wrists, but eventually she asked if it was okay to bandage some parts that weren’t ready to be exposed yet. Neil let her put some sort of ointment on them that took away the itch he’d been feeling for days, but when it was finally over he couldn’t help but feel relieved. Abby was the first person that he let look at all the scars. He was sure Andrew was curious but he hadn’t asked since that day in Allison’s estate.</p><p>“Kevin told me what you did for the kingdom,” Wymack said once Abby got up to put her things away. He was leaning against a far wall and drinking from a large mug, eyes drawn to the liquid as he swirled it instead of glancing in Neil’s direction. “Anyone given you a proper ‘thank you’ yet?”</p><p>“Um, Aaron did,” Neil admitted. He gripped the edge of the table and found himself feeling antsy, wanting to get up and move but also to sit still through this conversation. “Only because Andrew made him. I think.”</p><p>“Typical,” Wymack said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Do you want the sword back?” Neil asked, reaching for where the blade Wymack had given him for the journey was, at his side. He’d grown used to it resting there. </p><p>“That was a gift, kid,” Wymack replied. He pushed off the wall and walked closer, sitting at the table across from where Neil was. “Did you use it?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>With a nod, Wymack said, “You’re still wearing Andrew’s…”</p><p>Neil looked down at the arm guards he’d put back on after Abby was done looking him over. He’d almost forgotten about them. They were a comfortable weight and secure where they were placed, protecting him when needed. “Yeah,” Neil repeated, unsure of what else to say. Andrew hadn’t asked for them back, so.</p><p>“Those are really important to him. Better keep them safe.”</p><p>Neil tapped his foot just a bit harder against the ground as Abby walked back into the kitchen. “Do you want some potatoes?” he asked, grabbing his pack where he’d shoved two early that day. “I accidentally grew them too big…”</p><p>“Oh,” Abby breathed, taking one when offered. “Um, thank you, Neil.”</p><p>He nodded. “I have more. If you want.”</p><p>“Neil,” Wymack called, bringing his tapping to a stop. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>He wanted to say he was fine, but the argument died at the stern look Wymack had on his face. “I don’t know,” he finally admitted. He slouched in his seat and tried to think of a way to explain what all had happened without sounding like a whiny child or complete asshole. “Andrew and I got in a fight,” he finally said.</p><p>“A fight?” Abby asked gently, sitting down.</p><p>“I think,” Neil added. “He told me to leave.”</p><p>“Forever?” Wymack asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>“I don’t think so. He just…” Neil let out a long sigh. “He told me I had to figure something out and then told me to leave. But I don’t know what he wants me to figure out.”</p><p>Wymack was silent for a moment, then got to his feet. “I don’t get paid enough for this,” he grumbled, making his way to the stairs that led to his shop below. “I’ll be downstairs!”</p><p>“Alright,” Abby called back, voice sounding way too cheerful. Once he was gone Abby turned. “Walk me through it. Maybe I can help you figure it out.”</p><p>Neil nodded. “We were talking about his curse. I’m trying to help him with it, I really am, but something’s just not working.”</p><p>“Kevin mentioned that,” Abby said with a nod, pursing her lips. “What have you tried?”</p><p>“Well…” Neil thought for a moment. What <em> had </em> he tried? Any time he brought it up Andrew seemed to try to drag the conversation away from that. Especially last night, when he’d practically just accepted he could be stuck as a swan for the rest of his life. Neil had never thought Andrew to be someone that gave up without a fight, and yet… <em> “Nothing,” </em> he breathed after a second. “I’ve offered. A lot. And every time Andrew says no.”</p><p>“Offered…?” Abby asked, trailing off with a questioning note to her tone.</p><p>“Um, to find someone to break the curse,” Neil clarified. “It’s a love curse, which is always the hardest to break. They never specify what kind of love, and anyway, love doesn’t exist.” He paused then bit his lip when he thought more. <em> “I </em> don’t think love exists,” he clarified.</p><p>“Alright,” Abby replied easily. “Well, how do you plan on breaking it, then?”</p><p>Neil shrugged. “There’s a chance a curse could be broken if the castor is killed, but Riko’s dead and Andrew’s still stuck as a swan during the day. I guess I offered to find someone, and he said that there <em> is </em> someone, but doesn’t want to tell them because then they’ll feel obligated to break it or something.”</p><p>“Alright, Neil, I’m going to be honest,” Abby said, straightening up. “I think that, for this to be broken, the love needs to go both ways. Andrew needs to care about someone just as much as they care about him. You need to make sure you have that first.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“And just talk to him about it. Nothing beats healthy communication.” She got up and gave him a smile, heading for where she’d put down the giant potato. “It sounds like you’re both avoiding something easily solvable by running circles around each other. Just be forward and ask.”</p><p>“Okay,” Neil repeated, getting up. “Um, if you don’t want the potato, I can take it back.”</p><p>“Oh no, we’re keeping this. How do you feel about potato soup for dinner?”</p><p>Neil found himself walking back down the stairs to Wymack’s blacksmith shop a few minutes later, trying to convince himself to get moving back to the Enchanted Forest. There he found Wymack shoveling some more coals into his furnace in clear concentration. He looked up once Neil made it to the bottom step, wiping some sweat off his forehead. “Abby talk to you?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Neil replied, fidgeting where he stood. “Um…”</p><p>Wymack walked over and grabbed a broom, tossing it over. Neil easily caught it. “Sometimes, when your head is full, the easiest way to clear it is by doing some simple work,” Wymack told him. “Help me clean up.”</p><p>So that’s what Neil did for at least two hours: clean the floors, polish and sharpen blades, wipe down tables. Wymack engaged him with some conversation once in a while but they were mostly silent, continuing to work on their respective tasks. Doing that kind of work <em> did </em> help, and finally Neil’s thoughts weren’t consumed by what had happened the night before. It made him feel better physically as well, to the point that Neil almost smiled as he finished putting the blades he’d just sharpened on the display rack.</p><p>Abby came downstairs once he’d finished cleaning with two bowls of potato soup. She handed them over and told both Neil and Wymack not to work too hard before she returned upstairs. The soup was delicious, and Neil almost felt loathe to leave once he was done eating, like he promised himself he would. He’d try what Abby suggested and just ask Andrew what had been on his mind, especially about whatever he needed to figure out. Andrew would just have to deal with it.</p><p>His thoughts were still consumed with how to start that conversation when he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye as someone entered the shop. It was Renee, dressed in her magician’s robe over the top of a yellow dress, making it look like she was wearing fire. “Hey, Neil,” she greeted, coming to a stop just a few steps away from where he was sitting next to Wymack. </p><p>“Hi,” Neil replied, slowly putting his bowl down.</p><p>“Can I talk to you?”</p><p>He didn’t see why not, so he got to his feet and followed Renee onto the streets. She began to lead him around Foxhole, seemingly without a goal in mind. The entire time she was silent, taking him through the still bustling market and buying him some dried fruit, then down some streets to a large park. She stopped at the fountain and watched the water for a while, then led him away, past some trees to where some large greenhouses were.</p><p>“Andrew got these made for me when I asked,” she explained. “They’re taken care for by some selected workers, but they’re mostly for anyone in Foxhole to use.”</p><p>“Gardens?” Neil asked.</p><p>“Even better,” she replied, leading him towards the doors.</p><p>It was like a different world once they stepped inside. There were some stone paths that wrapped around some trees that grew, their branches extending high towards the ceiling. Some flowers spilled out of pots, all different kinds that Neil had never seen in the Enchanted Forest. Renee explained that most of them were from the south coast, where she was originally from. She knelt down in front of some budding flowers at one point and blew some magic at them, as though she’d blown a kiss.</p><p>“They need some help,” she explained when she straightened up. The buds slowly opened, revealing some dark blue flowers. </p><p>They continued through the greenhouse until they reached some benches. The rest of the place was empty so they sat down, just listening to the birds that flew from tree to tree. Neil was waiting for the inevitable conversation Renee clearly wanted to have, but couldn’t help but think everything was peaceful at the moment. He could tell why Renee liked it.</p><p><b> <em>“What wrong is, Neil?”</em> </b> she suddenly asked in her dialect of Elvish.</p><p>“Um,” he mumbled, pretty sure he could get what she was asking. <em> “Me and Andrew had a fight. I think. He told me to leave, so I came here, and…” </em></p><p>Renee hummed. “What was the fight about?”</p><p>“We were discussing the curse.”</p><p>“Is he stressed about it?”</p><p>Neil scoffed. “No. And that’s the problem, I guess.” He waited a moment, trying to think. “Ever since Aaron’s court meeting, he hasn’t seemed to care whether the curse gets broken or not. I just don’t see how he can think that.”</p><p>“That’s strange,” Renee seemed to agree. “What else did he say?”</p><p>“That he has someone in mind who can break the curse, but he won’t tell them,” Neil replied. “I just...feel like I want it broken more than he does.”</p><p>“Maybe you do,” Renee said with a shrug. “Is that so bad?”</p><p>“But I can’t do anything about it.”</p><p>“Neil.”</p><p>He looked at her, feeling trapped under her calculating gaze. Renee wasn’t saying it outright, but the more he thought about it, the more he suddenly realized just what she was implying. <em> “Me?” </em> he asked, chuckling because he didn’t know how to handle what either of them were saying. “I can’t break the curse.”</p><p>Renee frowned. “Why?”</p><p>“B-because…” Neil paused and thought to himself. There had to be a reason. Didn’t there? “Um, because I don’t believe…”</p><p>Renee gave him a few moments of silence, offering him a chance to gather his thoughts and reply, but he couldn’t. “Who said it has to be love?” she asked.</p><p><em> “Riko </em> did, in his stupid curse!”</p><p>She hummed again. “Alright, listen to me closely, Neil.” She turned on the bench to face him fully, a serious look on her face. “I think you’re afraid.”</p><p>Neil gulped. “Afraid?” he asked.</p><p>“You’re afraid to love,” she whispered. “But more than that, you’re afraid to hand yourself over to someone, because what if they cast you aside?” She looked away. “What if they don’t feel the same way? What if taking a risk like that is what finally proves you right?”</p><p>“Why are you saying this?”</p><p>“Because that’s what I used to feel,” Renee told him, turning back. “That’s how I felt before Allison came along, and even when she did. But I took a risk, and I’m glad I did.”</p><p>Neil looked down, unable to look her in the eyes a moment longer. It was scary because, the more he thought, that was <em> exactly </em> what he was feeling right now. He was terrified of what he was feeling to the point that he’d just pushed the possibility aside, ignoring his thoughts and lingering stares. So now, when he stopped thinking about what was in the way...when he tried to brush his fear aside, the pang he felt in his chest made sense. The reason why he wanted Andrew’s curse broken made sense. Why he’d done everything he did these past two weeks and even the past three months made sense.</p><p>“When something good comes to you, you just start running away,” Renee explained. “You saw your chance and you took it.”</p><p>“Yes,” Neil replied honestly, because that <em> is </em> what happened. Andrew told him to leave, and he took his chance to disappear for good because it was so ingrained in him there just didn’t seem like there was another option. But he didn’t really <em> want </em> to go. </p><p>“So, what’re you going to do now?”</p><p>Neil could physically feel his heart pounding a little faster. He got to his feet, tried to control his hands as they shook, like his magic was trying to push out, only...it wasn’t his magic. A smile felt like it was forced onto his face, and suddenly he just felt so happy. Like he couldn’t contain it. He huffed a laugh. “I’m going back,” he decided.</p><p>“Good,” Renee said.</p><p>Neil turned and started running towards the greenhouse doors. “I’m going back!” he shouted over his shoulder as he ran.</p><p>“Good!” he heard Renee shout back.</p><p>He made it to the doors when he realized he had no idea how to get around Foxhole. He rushed back to where Renee still sat. “How do I get back to Wymack’s?” he asked.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Renee ended up walking him back to the blacksmith shop, standing just outside the stables next door as Neil rushed to get Esprit’s saddle in place. When he finally was sure everything was set, he ran to his pack and pulled out the first thing his hands connected with, which happened to be a carrot. He handed it over to Renee like he was gifting her expensive jewelry. “Here,” he said as she took it with clear surprise. “This is my thank-you carrot.”</p><p>“Okay…?” Renee asked.</p><p>“Thank you!” Neil called, running to Esprit’s side. Right before he climbed into the saddle he ran back to her, crushing her in a brief hug. “Thank you,” he repeated, finally pulling himself in place on top of his horse.</p><p>“What’re you going to do?” Renee asked, holding onto the carrot and stepping aside when Neil urged Esprit forward.</p><p>He shrugged. “Talk to Andrew,” he said. “Tell him I love him? I don’t know, I’m making this up as I go!”</p><p>With that, he kicked Esprit’s side, and she began to gallop out of Foxhole.</p><p>As she ran down the roads that would take them back to the Enchanted Forest, Neil found himself thinking about things and laughing out loud at how absolutely absurd it was. And at how much of an idiot he was! How couldn’t he have realized how he felt before? Well, sure he could understand exactly why, but it was still almost ridiculous that <em> Neil </em> had the power to break the curse this entire time.</p><p>Then, he remembered something Abby had said. <em> “For this to be broken, the love needs to go both ways. Andrew needs to care about someone just as much as they care about him.” </em> Hearing those words again took a bit of his cheer away, since Andrew had mentioned at one point that there was a whole other idiot he had feelings for, but it almost didn’t matter to Neil. It hurt, sure, but he wanted to do this for his friend more than anything. He’d deal with the fallout later - for now, he was going to try to break this stupid curse.</p><p>The words Nicky had told him weeks ago hadn’t escaped his memory. He knew exactly what the curse required for everything to be broken. <em> Only by one confessing to their whole world their love may you be allowed home. </em> Well, Neil didn’t know about the whole world, but the way Riko had worded it when he first casted it...there seemed to be a little bit of wiggle room. Someone had to confess their love to <em> their </em> whole world. That could mean a kingdom, a house, maybe all the kingdoms at once. Some options are more impossible than the others.</p><p>Or maybe it could mean a person.</p><p>To Neil, home had never been something he’d known. Baltimore Estate was a cold and terrible mansion full of nothing but pain and death. When traveling with his mother he’d never known a place to be called home. His cottage was the closest yet, but whenever Andrew wasn’t in it the place felt empty. But when Neil was with Andrew he felt like everything was right. He felt like he was where he belonged.</p><p>His whole world wasn’t a place. It was just Andrew.</p><p>Maybe it wouldn’t be enough to break the curse, but Neil had hope. His thoughts were consumed with Andrew as he rode back to the forest: his hair, his eyes, the tiny quirk to his lips when he smiled that nobody else seemed to see. His muscles - his <em> biceps </em>, it felt great to suddenly be able to think about them without any shame - his voice, the things he did for Neil. His honesty and trust, how comfortable they felt around each other. How Andrew seemed like he could just hold Neil up all day if he needed, always there to catch him if he fell. But most of all how Andrew respected him, made sure he was 100% in on something before doing it.</p><p>Neil almost hated how he hadn’t seen all of this sooner. </p><p>When he finally reached the forest, night had fallen, so he moved quickly to the sacred grounds, where he hoped Andrew was. If he wasn’t then that meant he had to go looking for a swan, but thankfully it didn’t seem that way when Neil passed the entrance. Laying on his pile of blankets was Andrew in human form, clearly not asleep from the way he was swinging his legs, instead just lounging. Neil hoped he wouldn’t get reprimanded for running off for the day as he climbed out of the saddle.</p><p>“Andrew!” he yelled, feeling out of breath. His foot got caught in a stirrup and he nearly fell over, but at the last second he managed to right himself, quickly giving Esprit an apology before running off. Andrew was on his feet now, standing near a pillar in his living space with a frown on his face. “Andrew!” Neil called again, running over as quickly as he could.</p><p>He managed to pull himself to a stop right when he reached him, before they could collide. Neil’s lungs frantically seeked air, partly because he was in such a haste to reach Andrew, but mostly because he suddenly realized what he was going to do. And <em> shit </em> - how do you confess your feelings? Do you just say it? What would the curse require? For him to get on one knee and declare his love for Andrew like he was in a play?</p><p>Neil could almost imagine it. <em> “Your Highness, I have felt many things in our times together, but the thing that is most prominent is - “ </em></p><p>Fuck! No, that definitely was not an option. </p><p>And, truthfully? Neil was still reeling that he was giving the whole concept of love a chance in the first place. Saying it out loud...just wasn’t going to happen. At least, not yet. He wanted to, one day, but now just wasn’t that day. It had to be something else. Something from the heart, something that Andrew could understand, something that <em> mattered to Neil… </em></p><p>For a moment, all he saw was Andrew jumping in between him and Riko, keeping him from getting impaled with a spear. </p><p>“Thank you,” he choked out through gasps of air, unable to keep the genuine smile off his face. He thought more, of how he felt when he realized he was going to keep living, stick around this person - his friend - that had become more than that. To the point that he became Neil’s entire world. “You were amazing,” he finished.</p><p>Nothing happened. There was no lightshow, no rush of magic, nothing that revealed the curse had been lifted. Andrew just continued to frown at him, arms crossed. “Is this your version of an apology for leaving me alone all day?”</p><p>“Yes,” Neil decided after a second of hesitation.</p><p>“It sucked.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>And, okay, that wasn’t a declaration of love. But those five words held real meaning, and said more than Neil could display. Baby steps, alright? He’d get there one day. But for now that was what he was going with. He was content to follow Andrew back to his living space and spend the rest of their night awake talking to one another, like they used to.</p><p>It felt right. It felt like home.</p><p>In the morning, Neil was woken up by Andrew calling his name, one hand shaking his shoulder. In the past he would’ve sprang up in panic, reaching for a weapon kept under his pillow, but right now he didn’t have a pillow. And he knew he was safe, because he was here with Andrew. He opened his eyes to see the prince standing over him, light from the risen sun making his hair shine and give more shadows to his glare. He didn’t look scary or intimidating, though. He just looked beautiful.</p><p>“Hi,” Neil croaked, rubbing the remaining sleep out of his eyes. “Morning.”</p><p>“What did you do?” Andrew growled, taking a single step back as Neil sat up slowly.</p><p>“Why does everyone always assume I’ve done something?” Neil asked with a grumble. “Maybe one of those other idiots you claim to know did this.”</p><p>“Neil, you’re the only one I’ve talked to since we met with Aaron.”</p><p>“Well…” Neil trailed off, averting his eyes from Andrew’s. It was just a bit much for now - last night he’d only just accepted his feelings and blurted out something meaningful. It’s not his fault that was what apparently broke the curse.</p><p>“It required you to declare your love to the world,” Andrew pointed out.</p><p>“To <em> your </em> world,” Neil corrected, getting to his feet now that he felt much more awake. “Riko should’ve watched his wording.”</p><p>“Your…?” Andrew asked, trailing off. Neil saw the moment he understood, frown melting away to go to a blank look. Andrew’s eyes were just a tiny bit wide, almost as though he was in shock.</p><p>“You’re my world, Andrew,” he said before the prince could say anything back that would take Neil’s confidence away.</p><p>“Shut up,” Andrew sneered. “One fifty.”</p><p>“And I don’t believe in love, but I believe in <em> us.” </em></p><p>“One sixty. Shut <em> up.” </em></p><p>“Make me,” Neil challenged.</p><p>Andrew looked like he certainly wanted to do so. “I can punch you or kiss you.”</p><p>“Can I choose?”</p><p>“One seventy.”</p><p>“Yes or no, Andrew?” Neil asked, because he needed to know. He took a step closer and felt more confident when Andrew didn’t move away but closer, hands grabbing at the hem of Neil’s pants to tug him until there was barely any room between them.</p><p>“Yes,” Andrew whispered into the tiny space separating their mouths. “Tell me.”</p><p>“Yes,” Neil whispered back. “To all of this. But mostly to the kiss.”</p><p>Andrew didn’t waste a second more, and Neil finally shut up.</p><p>He remembered losing his first kiss eons ago, and how it felt back then. Just a weird messy peck on the lips that wasn’t worth it when his mother found out. Andrew kissed nothing like a hesitant thirteen year-old. One of his hands reached up from where it had been gripping Neil’s pants to grab the back of Neil’s neck and pull him the few inches down and press their lips together, hard and demanding but <em> good. </em> So good. Neil wanted to grab back but suddenly this was very new territory, so he kept his hands by his sides, instead pouring everything he had into that kiss.</p><p>It turned into a few more. Andrew wasn’t gentle but Neil didn’t mind, biting back and enjoying the way Andrew’s hand reached from the back of his neck to tug at his hair, his other hand moving to press firmly against Neil’s chest. It all felt amazing, almost too good, to the point that Neil started to feel lightheaded as Andrew’s tongue glided against his.</p><p>Andrew pulled back, and Neil suddenly realized he felt lightheaded because he hadn’t been breathing. It felt stupid now that the kissing was over, as he gasped for breath, but Andrew wasn’t any better. Neil’s lips felt swollen in the best way and he really wanted to kiss Andrew again, but Andrew had pulled back so he didn’t step forward. Not yet.</p><p>“Is it weird that I already miss your honks?” Neil asked, leaning down to press their foreheads together.</p><p><em> “Yes,” </em> Andrew growled, kissing him hard once. “Never again.”</p><p>“You remember that nickname I gave you?”</p><p>Andrew kissed him again so Neil would stop talking.</p><p>They ended up spending way too much time standing in the middle of the grounds, kissing until the press of lips started to ache just a bit, and finally managed to pull back. That was when Andrew finally looked down, grabbing one of the hands Neil had managed to keep at his sides the entire time, no matter how awkward or unnatural it felt. Neil squeezed it, leaning forward again to nudge his nose against the side of Andrew’s head in an action that felt too soft, even for <em> him. </em></p><p>“There’s only one way to figure out for sure if it’s broken,” he said quietly, looking down to watch Andrew’s reaction.</p><p>He seemed to get it, because he started pulling Neil towards the entrance to the sacred grounds: an archway of stones covered in moss and vines. Neil took the first steps through, stopping when Andrew didn’t budge, hands still held together. He seemed to be hesitating.</p><p>“Have you ever done this before?” Neil asked.</p><p>Andrew nodded. “I tried a few times.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“It hurt.”</p><p>Neil tried to give him as reassuring of a smile as he could, lightly tugging on their clasped hands. “Come on,” he encouraged.</p><p>Finally, Andrew moved. Slowly he stepped forward, bare feet touching the grass on the other side of the archway. When he finished the step and nothing happened he sighed in relief, eyes closed and shoulders drooping. He quickly recovered and finished walking out, giving Neil a challenging look, as though daring him to tease. Neil didn’t, and instead just whistled for Esprit.</p><p>“Shit,” he groaned when she appeared. “I have to saddle her up.”</p><p>Andrew seemed to let go of Neil’s hand reluctantly. Neil quickly went to work, making sure every strap was secure before leading Esprit through the gateway, to where Andrew was standing. He climbed into the saddle and then held a hand out, helping Andrew into place behind him. After a moment Andrew’s arms wrapped around his middle, hesitant but secure.</p><p>“We can find a different way to travel,” Neil offered.</p><p>“This is fine,” Andrew told him. “Where do you want to go?”</p><p>“I thought we could have breakfast at a table and everything,” Neil suggested, urging Esprit to start walking. “And then we can talk. And I’ll take you to the palace, if you want. I hear they’re having a coronation for some prince sometime soon.”</p><p>With a hum Neil took to mean Andrew was on board with that plan, he started focusing on the road. On the way the sun shone through the trees. On how Andrew’s arms felt, wrapped around him and strong. About how everything felt just...perfect, really. </p><p>Magical, almost.</p><p>“Hey, Andrew?” Neil asked after a minute of silence. “What about that other idiot you liked?”</p><p>Andrew’s forehead hit Neil’s shoulder with a loud thump. “He’s still an idiot, apparently.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<b>Time left until the coronation: 4 days</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again.</p><p>Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading this! I've been waiting to smash the random parts I had as ideas for this part together to finally give you what we've all been waiting for: curse breaking. Let's be honest this should've happened at least 3 parts ago but unfortunately I wrote Neil to be as oblivious as I possibly could so here we are. I really really hope you guys liked it, please let me know your thoughts in the comments below! I try to respond to every one I can and as always I appreciate all constructive criticism.</p><p>Also, I got such an awesome surprise last night! <a href="https://cough-ii.tumblr.com/">@cough-ii</a> on tumblr drew Andrew and he looks fucking beautiful. The absolute last thing I expected when writing any of this was for anyone to draw some art of it so I really can't tell you what emotions were going through my head at like midnight last night when I saw that I had notifications. Honestly, the highest praise an author can get is if someone reads what you wrote and decides they want to draw you some of it, so thank you thank you thank you so much! I wanted to ask if I could put the image in here BUT they said it's currently a WIP so I didn't want to push. But thank you, really I love it :)</p><p>Here is a link to it if anyone is interested in looking! <a href="https://cough-ii.tumblr.com/post/641469492212514816/first-post-i-really-like-jingerhead-s">Link</a></p><p>UPDATE we have some more beautiful art to share folks! <a href="https://still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com/">@still-waiting-for-godot</a> on tumblr drew the pumpkin scene and I'm dying both because it's so beautiful and because I can't believe another person drew art for this. Thank you so so so much, I love it!!! Please check it out if you're interested in looking! <a href="https://still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com/post/641621987182149632/this-is-my-uhemotional-support-swan-jingerhead">Link</a></p><p>We may have broken the curse but I'm not done with these boys yet. I have 3 more parts planned that I want to do, but I also would love to hear from you guys as well. Reading your comments have given me some ideas of what else to write for this AU, so if you have something you want to see please let me know!</p><p>Stay safe, wear a mask and wash your hands, my darlings!</p><p>Come talk to me on tumblr if you'd like! <a href="https://jingerhead.tumblr.com/">@jingerhead</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>